


Captain Marvel vs. The Swamp Thing (No, Not That One)

by Filthmonger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Carol Danvers, aka. Captain Marvel, shows a tentacle monster who's the boss.





	Captain Marvel vs. The Swamp Thing (No, Not That One)

A prismatic beam of light tore through the vast darkness of space. Miniscule, but as bright as the distant stars, streaking across innumerable skies. It burnt its way into the atmosphere of an insignificant, green and purple marble, finally settling on part of the vast, singular continent. Steam erupted around it, and the light dimmed. A single figure stepped from the cloud and pulled its red and blue mask away.

"Great," Carol Danvers said, surveying the swampy landscape, "This is going to be fun."

She checked her suit's tracker, her lips curling into a frown. One weak signal, repeating the same sequence over and over on a loop, beeped endlessly. It wasn't Morse code, but Carol had seen enough action to recognise it as an SOS. Whatever they'd been doing out here in the backwaters of space was none of her concern – well, until it became hers. Rescuing criminals wasn't in her nature, but she could at least be kind enough to drop them off at a prison. Given how far they were from anyone and everyone, the beacon could have been blaring for months with no answer.

Prodding at the muddy ground to make sure she wasn't about to sink up to her waist, Carol started forward towards the looming canopy of a forest. Or a jungle, or mangrove swamp, or… whatever the waterlogged foliage could be called. She glanced up at a sickly, yellow-green sky, wary for any signs of an ambush. Wouldn't be the first time or the last, but she could handle herself just fine. She'd almost feel sorry for them.

And, to make things worse, she was horny as hell. Turns out that masturbating in the infinite void of space is a terrible idea; you either float far, far off course, find yourself in something's gravity well or, on one memorable occasion, give a show to a marauding band of Ravagers. At least they'd been kind enough to ‘voluntarily' delete all footage of it. Bonus points for no vibrators, toys, or anything else to keep one of her many biological urges in check on her long flights through the cosmos.

At least some of the aliens she found were cute. A surprising number of which looked eerily like beautiful human women. That suited her just fine.

Horny or not, she had a job to do. Distress beacons wouldn't save themselves. Carol tugged at the collar of her suit; whether it was the planet or the biome, the atmosphere was way too humid for her liking. Sweat dripped down her neck, and the damp seeped through the synthetic weave. The ground squished under her feet like a soaked sponge, her footprints filling up into puddles behind her. Even the foliage looked like it didn't want to handle it. Broad, violet leaves covered in waxy coatings dripped loose rainwater, the stalks layered with watertight chitin.

Her ears pricked up with every sound. She hadn't seen any sign of mobile life yet; not even an insect buzzing around the leaves, or a slither in the undergrowth. The stagnant pools of water hinted at nothing more complicated than pond scum. The relative silence set her on edge. She brushed the one piece of blonde hair long enough to reach her cheek off of it, cursing the droplets of water that came down with every brush against the plant life.

Carol crested over a small hill and found her target. A small ship, likely designed for one or two people and short-distance travel, lay half-sunk in an enormous pool of sludge. Purple moss and fallen foliage clung to the angular chassis. Long trails of grime dripped down the sides, pooling in exhaust ports and vents. Clearly, the ship had crashed some time ago. And the only sign of life left on it was a single blue light flashing in the same rhythm as the beacon's message.

She leapt from the hill and onto the ship. The metallic hulk groaned, something clunking inside. Carol swore under her breath. A few precarious steps toward the beacon brought with them more creaking and shifting. She glanced down at the murky water; there had better not have been anything swimming around like the swamps of Dagobah. A smile briefly flashed on her face before a ginger step made the entire ship lurch. Carol knelt in front of the beeping piece of tech, wiping away moss and pink algae.

"Come on…" She muttered, poking around the alien tech. "You've got to have an off switch somewhere. Ah!"

The beacon's light died. Carol yanked it out of its casing, looking over the crudely cobbled piece of junk. From the grime and moss that had worked its way into the recesses, it'd been going for a long time. She glanced around the surrounding swamp, finding no sign of habitation anywhere. No footprints, no makeshift shelters, no smoke… nothing. That didn't bode well for any survivors.

She hopped off the ship and fly to the rim of the muddy pool. No sooner had she left than the ship trembled and lurched. The swamp bubbled around it. The entire bulk let out one last groan, before slowly sinking into the gurgling, gulping mud. Carol watched, taking a hesitant step back as the whole thing slipped out of sight, leaving only the foliage to float ominously on top of the pool.

She whistled. "Wow. Where's a Jedi master when you need them?"

Carol chuckled to herself, bringing up her tracker. No physical evidence didn't mean there wasn't someone nearby. The beacon had to be made by hand, after all. The Force would be convenient right now. She paused. Man, what was with all the Star Wars today? She still hadn't seen the last movie, and avoiding spoilers had been a pain during her brief trips to earth. 

The swamp gurgled behind her.

Her instincts flared up. Carol peeked over her shoulder at the last few bubbles on the surface, watching the mud go still again. Probably just air leaking out of the ship. She gave it another suspicious glance before returning to her tracker. Just a quick change to the filter to search for any complex life, and she'd hopefully find any survivors. The beacon suggested they were close, but surely she'd have seen something by now? So it was more likely that the blips would send her on another trek. Assuming she even got any.

Or, there could be one right on top of her.

"What the-?" A muddy tentacle cut off her question, wrapping itself around her face. 

She grabbed it on instinct, only for another to coil around her wrists, clamping them together. More slimy, wriggling limbs erupted from the swamp behind her, lashing themselves around her body. Carol squirmed and struggled. The thick, rubbery flesh muffled her cries as the thing lifted her into the air. Glancing down she didn't see a waiting, toothy maw. So it wasn't going to eat her alive: not that was that reassuring. 

The tentacles slithered over her suit, squeezing her waist tightly. They roamed over her, probing and prodding. Looking for a weak point? She bit down on the one around her mouth, but she barely left a mark. An awkward limb wrapped around and between her thighs, another slid up her stomach to curl around her-

Oh, hell, no!

Carol's hands glowed with iridescence. She grabbed a bundle of the tentacles in each hand, snarling behind her makeshift gag. The creature paused for just a moment. Long enough for Carol to yank hard, spin in the air, and pull it out of the mud. Its tentacles slid off her, leaving streaks of dirt across her shiny suit. It let out a whistling, burbling noise.

With a scream, she tossed the fucker into the side of a cliff.

The chitin forest quivered with the impact. The creature's tentacles hung limply from its vaguely oval body. Limp that is, until Carol drove her heel into it. It whistled and shrieked, arms writhing around her leg. A quick blast of energy from her hand sent it scurrying off her, curling up like a turtle made of snakes.

"Big mistake." She cracked her knuckles. "Look, I've not had a great day, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try anything else."

The creature tried to subtle slither an arm away from her. She glanced over, the beacon's metallic form sticking out of the mud. Carol blasted next to the offending limb. It scurried away from the scorch mark, coiling defensively.

"I warned you."

She turned and stomped on another limb, ducking just as a stone flew past her head. Raising her arm and grinding her heel, she growled at the creature. Its limbs retreated and formed a shield around itself. The hell? Was it… submitting? And that rock it threw, that counted as tool use. And it went right for the beacon when in danger.

Carol looked from the beacon to the trembling monster and back again. "Wait… did you make that?"

The creature froze.

"Probably don't speak English, huh?" She ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "Okay. Let's try something else."

Plucking the improvised beacon off the ground, she watched the creature. Its limbs seemed to draw themselves towards the beacon, almost like they were following it. Watching it. She tossed the beacon from hand to hand, and its mass shifted with it. Carol raised an eyebrow, powered up her hand, and pointed it at the little device.

The creature writhed desperately.

"So, you do care about this?" She powered her hand down.

Why would this thing need a beacon, then hide in the swamp? How the hell did it even know what it was doing? It had to be at least kind of intelligent. Was it even native to this planet, or a passenger on the ship? Dammit, too many questions and the only source of answers lay several feet down in the mud.

She stepped off it, giving a stern glare and point. "Stay."

The creature obeyed, letting out the whistle and burbling noise again.

Carol turned the beacon over in her hands. Assuming her squid-ish friend over there had set this up, the question of why still remained. It attacked her after the ship sank. Was it pissed she destroyed its best way off this rock? Or… aw, crap. She sighed; the beacon had been a trap. Probably not for food, given this thing could have been waiting months for anyone to bite. It didn't even look like it had a mouth. So why in the galaxy would it want to lure someone down and jump on them from the mud?

Oh.

It squirmed and curled up as she stomped towards it, arms glowing incandescent.

"You're a sick little pervert," Carol growled, "You set all this up just so you could cop a feel, right?"

She slammed her heel onto its ‘body', grinding down as the creature whistled in protest.

"Scream all you want, I'm the only one here. I'd ask for an apology, but I don't think you're really able to give me one."

She ground harder, feeling the thing squish beneath her. Its tentacles flailed, flinching away from her arms if they got too close. A few of them quivered, the tips peeling back to reveal pink, fleshy tips. What was that, a sign of submission? Defiance? The more she looked, the more they kind of reminded her of…

"... Seriously?"

The creature whistle-whimpered. Carol sighed. Of course, the damn thing was a masochist. She pressed her heel into a soft spot, and more of the tentacles split open. There had to be a half dozen of them: slimy, flailing, phallic limbs slithering and oozing milky fluid. Urgh, and the smell… so much musk. She shifted her foot, and the creature squealed. Her disgust melted into mild amusement. She didn't think of herself as cruel, but there was something satisfyingly evil about turning this thing's plan on its head.

Shit, she was getting off on this, wasn't she?

Carol stepped off the creature, much to its shrill chagrin. She reaches up to the collar of her suit. It had been a long time since she'd had some fun, after all. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the galaxy. Slowly, she peeled the tight suit off of her. Her skin sighed as it could finally breathe outside of the stuff, sweat-soaked confines. The creature burbled with interest as she rolled it off her chest and down her hips. A little shimmy later and she draped the suit across a nearby stone.

"Well?" She said, posing naked with her hand on her hip. "What're you waiting for?"

The creature writhed but didn't move. Carol rolled her eyes; no eyes, so no way it could see her. Kind of a shame, since her toned body deserved to be looked at. Worshipped. She slammed her heel back into the creature's body, the leathery skin odd under her bare foot. It tentatively dragged a tentacle over her calf.

"Come on, before I change my mind," She said with a smile.

It slid its phallic limbs up her leg, dragging the slimy tips up and over her thigh. The strange warm, sticky sensation made her shiver. More of its tentacles leapt out, curling around her other leg. She yelped as it hoisted her into the air. Her powers flared up on instinct, and the creature hesitated.

"Easy, big guy!" Carol said.

The creature stayed still for a moment. It gently lifted her, a bed of non-sexual tentacles weaving themselves in the air for her to lie on. She settled in, the arms adjusting to her body into a semi-comfortable mesh. Carol wriggled in place, running her hands over the thick, leathery limbs.

"See? You do know how to treat a girl right."

It gurgled happily. One of the phallic heads prodded at her cunt, wriggling for a moment.

"Oh, no, you don't!" She grabbed another tentacle by its fleshy pink shaft. The creature recoiled, whistling in distress. Carol curled the appendage around her hand and tugged it like a leash. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The creature cocked a phallic head like it was looking at her. The appendage at her crotch rose up and ground its length against her crotch. Carol hissed at the sudden sensation; her toes curled and her hips jerked against the slick limb. A bit brash and clumsy, but definitely better than a dry run. 

Tentacles slithered from the weave beneath her to curl around her muscular thighs and stomach. Not as delicate as fingers brushing over her skin, but the soft squeezing and undulating melted her like a massage. Carol purred as the creature ground softly along her cunt, watching the tip rise and fall with each thrust. A pair of tentacles slid up her torso and curled around her bare breasts, squeezing softly. Timid, almost. She relaxed her grip on the vulnerable limb in her hand, and the creature's arms grew bolder. Tighter.

"Mm… Not bad," She muttered. 

Her breathing turned shallow as the creature worked its magic. No amount of hands or soft touches could cover as much sensitive skin as it could. She tugged the captive tentacle and the flexible cock at her crotch ground harder. With a little smirk on her face, she pulled again. And again, controlling the pace like it was a warm, slick toy. Her hips ground back, small waves of heat and pleasure washing up from her cunt. A quick change of angle and the creature found her clit, it's knobbly, phallic head rubbing vigorously.

The two tentacles around her breasts raised their heads, the leathery tips splitting open like fleshy flower buds. Four small, delicate tendrils pushed outward and flailed in the air.

"And what're those fo- Oh!" Carol threw her head back and gasped as they clamped down on her nipples. The slim, slimy ‘fingers' swirled around her sensitive nubs, at once pinching fingers and lapping tongues. Flower bud heads suckled and tugged her breasts. Her back arched with the sharp jolts of pleasure; her eyes rolling back as her eyelids flickered. 

Her sweat-soaked, mud-streaked body bucked and writhed in the tentacle's grip. The warmth in her cunt grew to an inferno, desperate for more pleasure. She yanked the appendage in her hand, and the creature squealed.

"What's the matter?" She growled, "Are you going to fuck me or not?!"

No hesitation this time. The creature slammed its tentacle cock inside her, pushing as deep as it could on the first thrust. Carol screamed as it stretched her folds, her whole body shivering. The tentacle mesh shook and swayed. The thick, knobbly tentacle pounded her with slow, hard thrusts. It held her legs apart, and she pushed her hips up, the angle just right for it to hit her most sensitive spot. Her breaths turned to gasps and loud moans. Her eyes rolled back as she bit her lip. The pressure in her core built quickly, and the creature upped its pace to match.

She brought her free hand up to her cunt and rubbed around her clit. Her legs trembled, and the creature's grip tightened to keep her in place. Another flower bud slithered between her thighs. Its head opened, and the thin tendrils snuck between her fingers. Carol cocked an eyebrow and let her hand fall away. Good choice: four dextrous fingers teased out a continuous stream of delight form her clit. Swirling and flicking together, sending shudders through her whole body.

Carol let out an uncharacteristic yelp as something thin and wet slithered between her buttocks. She craned her neck to peek beneath her, catching sight of one of the flower bud tentacles probing her arse. Its delicate tendrils ran over her taut cheeks, before pressing back at her anus.

"Even out here there are still ass men," she chuckled. She looked at the tentacle in her hand. All it'd take was one squeeze, and it'd know to back off. But, then again… In for a penny, as they said. Carol rolled her eyes and looked the pre-cum drooling head in its lack of eyes. "Alright, fine. Just try not to- Oh, shit!"

She shivered as the thin tendrils slithered inside her. That was… weird. Really weird. Their probing was almost ticklish, the weirdness growing as they snuck deeper into her. The tentacle in her cunt slowed down, going back to lazy, languid thrusts, while the delicate tendrils gently stretched her puckered hole. As strange as the sensation was, it wasn't unpleasant.

The pressure in her core bubbled impatiently. Carol pushed her hips up with a groan, trying to prompt her ‘lover' to go faster. Instead, it pulled its tentacle out of her. She growled, tugging the limb in her hand, and it whimpered in response. It moved the slick, shiny tentacle down from her cunt and pressed insistently against her arse. Carol did her best not to tense as it worked its way slowly inside her.

Okay, this was beyond weird.

A soft, low moan escaped her as another inch of cock wormed its way in. Slow and gentle, with the occasional burble of concern from the body beneath her. With a shaky smile, she ran her thumb over the tentacle in her hand.

"I didn't say stop just yet."

Soft, shallow thrusts pushed the tentacle deeper, matched by the slow teasing of her clit. Carol squirmed, letting out a ragged sigh. She felt full, even though her cunt ached for another pounding, and for a moment she wondered if there was anything else to it. Being stretched out did feel nice. A few more confident thrusts and her mind changed; every single inch felt fucking intense. Her head rolled on her leathery pillow, the sensations overwhelming her. All her nerves firing at once.

And then it slid another tentacle into her cunt.

Carol screamed, her whole body tensing at once. Nevermind being stretched, she was going to get split apart! And fuck, did she love it. The creature fucked both her holes in tandem, going faster as she gripped its tentacle tighter. It tugged and suckled her breasts, ravished her clit with its tendrils, squeezed and massaged as much of her body as it could grasp. Sharp jolts of pleasure punctuated the steady, quick waves that built in her core. Stars danced in her eyes. Everything felt like a white-hot fire both on her skin and in her head.

"Come on, come on, bastard!" She yanked her control-tentacle harder. "More! I-I'm almost… almost-!"

Carol threw her head back and screamed. Her mind blanked out, her body wracked with orgasmic spasms. A crashing wave of pleasure rolled over her. The intensity ebbed slowly with each successive wave until finally, her body could slump exhausted into the tentacle bed beneath her. Her eyes closed as a warm, satisfied haze settled over her.

It took her a second to realise the creature had stopped fucking her.

"Mm… go on," she murmured, letting the tentacle in her hand go. "You've earned it."

It burbled happily and brought its pace back up to full. Carol hissed, her holes a touch sore and sensitive, but she wasn't going to tell it to stop. It didn't take long for a shudder to run through all its limbs, the tentacle mesh beneath her going lax. A jolt of panic ran through her. Quickly replaced by shock as the tentacles sharply withdrew and spurted thick cum across her body. Scolding hot and sticky, it seemed to come from all around, quickly soaking her whole body.

The mesh reasserted itself, the creature making an apologetic whistle.

"Wow…" Carol said after a second. She looked down at the sticky mess pooling in the valleys of her toned stomach and dripping off her breasts. The creature let her legs go, and she slowly pushed her torso up. She dragged a hand through the viscous cum, watching the strands hang between her fingers. "You must have been waiting for a while."

The creature gurgled.

"That was…" She took a second to catch her breath. "Yeah. ‘Wow' sums it up."

Carol giggled as one of the phallic heads bobbed beside hers. She leant over and gave it a kiss, tasting the salty bitterness oozing off it.

"You don't even need to trap a girl with that kind of service."

The creature whistled, its tentacles ducking in a bashful manner.

"I'm just going to crash here for a bit, I think." She settled back onto the tentacle bed, stretching out in the warm sun. "Then maybe try to find a shower. Or just a clean pond."

***

The creature watched – in so much as it could, given its sight was based on heat – as its new friend soared into the air, a trail of light behind her. How long had it been since it'd met someone? It didn't know. But the wait had been worth it.

It slithered over to its sleeping pool, where the metal frame lay sunken. Fixing that would be a pain. It tossed its lure from limb to limb, feeling over the complicated components. Could it even get that to work again? Seemed simple enough. Then again, it didn't know how long it had taken to make it in the first place.

The second device curled in its limbs brought new mysteries. A communicator of some sort? Its new friend had handed it to them, and their tone had been so lovely and kind. The device was so small, though, and covered in teeny tiny pads with raised symbols. Symbols it didn't understand. The creature tossed the two devices between its delicate limbs, wondering if it could mix the two.

It shrugged all its limbs. It had time. And if it found a new friend during its experiments, maybe they could help it to learn.


End file.
